


Code: Reylin

by AstrydRyder



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, OC insert, Reylin Stones, Sorta following canon, more tags to be added later, no fucks given, sorry/not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrydRyder/pseuds/AstrydRyder
Summary: Reylin and Aelita were in the program 'LYOKO' when Jeremy started it up. Aelita seems to play the role of 'guardian' while Reylin is her 'warrior' or 'protector.' Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi get transferred to Lyoko to help out whenever XANA strikes.Come see how their adventures go down!





	Code: Reylin

**Chapter 1- Test Run**

 

“Okay, your weapons have been modified!” Jeremy said through his mic, “And just in time! Kankerlats and Bloks are headed your way!”

Odd readied his fists, “Bring em on!” 

When the enemies came into view, the warriors didn’t go easy. Odd fired a shot. It went through one Blok entirely and settled in the one behind it, killing both.

“Whoa, Einstein! These arrows are OP!!” The purple cat bounced behind one of the Ice Sector’s walls to avoid fire.

Ulrich stood up against one of the Kankerlats. It fired twice, but a shield suddenly protected the swordsman.

“What was that, Jeremy?” Ulrich asked as he finished it off.

“That’s a quick shield I programmed in,” The computer genius replied, “It’s still under development, but for right now it’s able to stop oncoming fire that you might miss. Such as the Blok behind you!”

Ulrich turned and narrowly missed an ice blast. Before he could react, a white arrow pierced and exploded the monster. Reylin stood behind it with her weapon in bow form. 

“Don’t count on me to save your ass all the time, now,” She smirked as she split her bow into two swords.

Ulrich chuckled, “All my battle plans and you saving me still isn’t one.”

Yumi tested out her fans on a line of Kankerlats. They all exploded as usual.

“Uh, Jeremy,” Yumi jumped to catch her fan, “Nothing is different about my fans.”

Jeremy laughed, “Your fans now do double damage! It’s not too visible with weak monsters like Kankerlats, but you can take out bigger monsters way more quickly!”

Yumi smiled, “Oooh, sounds lovely. Megatanks stand no chance!”

Aelita and Reylin hid behind the same wall as Odd for cover. Aelita asked, “Reylin, are there improvements to your weapon?”

“I think Jeremy made my arrow count triple what it was,” the warrior replied as she reformed it into a bow, “I didn’t run out earlier when I counted to my usual limit.”

Odd stood beside them, “Einstein sure lives up to his name! These are great!”

“Quite amazing,” Reylin smiled at him.

Odd flashed around the corner and killed the last monster, “Alrighty, Einstein! Is that all for today’s test run?”

“Yes. I’ll bring you back now. Bye girls!” Jeremy commented as he entered the codes.

The gang waved goodbye to Reylin and Aelita as Jeremy devirtualized them.

“Alrighty, princess,” Reylin took Aelita’s hand, “I hear a tower calling our names.”

\------------------------------

Jeremy was waiting in the scanner room when they materialized, “Ready for bed, guys?”

“Kinda,” Yumi stretched, “I just hope my parents don’t catch me. Technically I should’ve been home a half hour ago.”

Ulrich nodded, “That was fun, though. Maybe you can pass off the idea that you were studying?”

“Yeah, sure,” Yumi laughed, “Hiroki will have a field day with that.”

“Have you made any progress on materializing our lovely twins?” Odd asked as he entered the elevator, “Pretty sure I have Reylin wrapped in my OddCharm ™.”

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, “The girls are AIs, Odd. I highly doubt you have her in your ‘charm’.”

“Well, yeah, I know that, but I prefer to think that they could be human. And since they were both in there when Jeremy turned on the computer, I like to think of them as Twin Sister AIs, or TSAIs if you prefer.”

“You’re getting more ridiculous each day,” Jeremy patted the jokester’s shoulder, “But it’s not a bad idea. Let’s talk more about it in the morning.”

“Amen to that,” Yumi yawned.

\------------------------------

“STERN! BELPOIS! DELLA ROBBIA!” An angry voice sounded down the boys’ dorm hallway. The boys had almost made it to their dorms when Kiwi started barking, waking up Jim.

The trio turned, “Oh, hello Jim!” Odd smiled cheekily as he closed his door.

“What are you doing! It’s an hour past light’s out!” Jim crossed his arms, “Do I have to report you to the principal?”

“No, Jim! We were studying and lost track of time. We’re really sorry!” Jeremy said, head low.

Jim seemed to soften, “Well, this is a warning! Don’t do it again!”

The boys nodded and went to bed. 

 

“Hey, Ulrich?” Odd whispered into the dark.

“...yeah?”

“How cool would it be if Reylin and Aelita were here with us?”

Ulrich rolled over, “It’d be pretty cool. But Jeremy’s working on it now. Go back to sleep.”

“Jeremy is more concerned about bringing Aelita to life than Reylin. He talks about her all the time.”

Ulrich sighed, “Yeah, but you described them as twins. It’d be wrong to materialize one and not the other.”

Odd blinked and rolled over, “Yeah...I guess you’re right. G’night.”

“Night, Odd.”

\------------------------------

On Lyoko, Reylin and Aelita were camping out in a nearby Ice Sector tower. Aelita floated up top, while Reylin remained on the ground floor.

“Reylin,” Aelita peered over the edge, “Do you think we’ll be able to go to Earth like Jeremy says?”

Reylin stood up and floated to the top floor with Aelita, “What makes you think otherwise?”

“Well...I don’t know, honestly. Maybe I’m overthinking.”

“At least we know you think,” Reylin ruffled Aelita’s hair.

“Hey!” 

“I’m allowed to have fun, alright? It’s hilarious when you get flustered.”

Aelita puffed her cheeks. Reylin playfully poked one until she let the air out. 

“It’s not fair when you do that,” the guardian pouted.

Reylin stood up, “Did you feel that?”

“You poking my cheek? Yes-”

“No,” Reylin held out a hand to hush her, “Listen…”

Aelita concentrated, “Is that...”

 

Pulsations.

 

Reylin brought up the tower’s control screen, “Jeremy! Jeremy there’s pulsations here on Lyoko!”

She waited but got no response. Reylin took Aelita’s hand and jumped to the lower platform, “We need to investigate.”

\------------------------------

Jeremy woke up to numerous sounds of things turning off. He checked his clock, which was flashing 12:00.

“Huh?” He looked around. His computer was off, and so were most of the outside lights.

Ulrich and Odd opened the door, “Jeremy, it’s a blackout.”

Jeremy turned around, “I wonder if XANA is behind this. I can’t check to be certain, though, because my computers are all off!”

“But why? What purpose does a blackout serve?” Odd asked as the boys exited, “If the power goes out at the factory, bye-bye Lyoko, Aelita, Reylin, and XANA himself!”

“We’ll find out later. Call Yumi and tell her to meet us at the factory!” Jeremy said. 

\------------------------------

Reylin and Aelita tracked the pulsations to the Mountain Sector. 

“We’ve run into no monsters on our way here,” Aelita noted.

“That’s what worries me. It’s all too easy,” Reylin readied Iceheart, “Be alert.”

The girls advanced cautiously. They rounded a corner and-

  
There it was. 

 

The activated tower was surrounded by a cone-shaped wall at the end of a long curvy path. Several Bloks and Hornets kept guard. Reylin counted a total of 3 Bloks and 10 Hornets.

“Quite a welcoming party,” Aelita scanned the narrow path and looked down into the mist, “And quite a way down...Maybe we should wait for the others.”

“Normally I’d love to run in and kick ass, but maybe you’re right,” Reylin moved to cover behind the rock, “But we couldn’t get in contact earlier. I’ll give them 15 minutes to get here before taking action.” 

\------------------------------

Yumi met the boys at the entrance of the factory, “What happened? I thought this was just-”

“It’s not just a blackout. Jeremy can’t access his superscan. XANA might be behind it,” Ulrich slid down the rope.

All four were in the elevator and descending. They followed Jeremy into the laboratory.

“Aelita? Hey, Aelita where are you?” Jeremy asked, “Aelita?”

“First off, fuck you too,” Reylin snapped, “Second, I tried contacting you earlier, but you never responded. We tracked some pulsations to the Mountain Sector. We have a visual on an activated tower.”

Jeremy stared at the screen as Reylin showed her perspective, “That’s a lot of monsters.”

“Oh, you can see that?” Reylin asked. She put her middle finger up in front of her face, “Can you see that too?”

“Reylin!” Aelita gasped.

“Hahahahahaha!” Odd and Ulrich laughed. Yumi giggled, but Jeremy seemed put out.

“What?” the warrior cocked her head and turned off her visual, “The others found it funny.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Aelita pouted.

“Alrighty, Jeremy,” Reylin looked up to the sky, “Are you sending anyone in or am I going to have to kill everything myself?”

“...I wonder about you sometimes, Reylin,” Jeremy sounded through the microphone.

“I wonder about me, too. Then I get over it,” She replied.

“To the scanner room,” Jeremy motioned to the 3 behind him, “While you’re down there I’ll figure out what else there is to this blackout.”

 

TRANSFER. SCANNER. VIRTUALIZATION.

 

The trio landed directly beside the girls.

“What’s up, ladies!” Odd finger-gunned them.

“Nothing much,” Aelita smiled, “And Reylin is sorry for her earlier behavior.”

“No I’m not!” Reylin crossed her arms.

Odd smiled, “Feisty Reylin is Best Reylin.”

“Quit your flirting!” Ulrich smacked Odd in the back, “Where’s the tower?”

Aelita pointed, “It’s well guarded, and there seems to be only one way in.”

Yumi brainstormed, “If we rush it, then we’ll take it easily.”

“Uh, guys…” Jeremy voiced, “I did some digging, and the blackout is spreading across the city!”

“So?” Ulrich asked.

“So the hospital and the nuclear plant will go out! People will die in the ICU, and who knows what about the nuclear plant! I found that it’s also affecting cars and traffic lights! Think of all the crashes!”

“Whoa, we’d better hurry,” Odd ran toward the tower. The others followed.

 

The Hornets came first. They split into two groups and attacked from both sides. The group was so focused with Hornet fire that they missed the Bloks’ ice blasts. Yumi and Odd were hit. The 3rd one missed. 

“Yumi, Odd, you both are on 30 second timeouts,” Jeremy informed, “And you lost 10 life points.”

“Damn Bloks!” Reylin vaulted over Yumi’s body and ran for them.

“Reylin!” Ulrich vaulted after her. Aelita followed suit to not be left behind. 

The Hornets did not wait for an invitation. They increased fire, nailing Ulrich in the leg.

“OW!” Ulrich turned and threw up his sword, killing two before catching it again.

“90 life points left, Ulrich!”

“I get it, Einstein!”

 

Reylin raced ahead and formed two swords, striking one Blok. She jumped off and nailed the one across from it. Before she could get the third, it hit her in the torso, throwing her back.

“Be careful! You lost 20 life points!” Jeremy yelled, “If you die, you’re totally-”

“Stop stating the obvious! I understand the stakes!” Reylin hopped back up.

Yumi and Odd were released from their icy prison. They shook it off and got back into the game.

“HYAH!” Yumi wailed out both fans, killing 3 Hornets.

Reylin turned to Aelita, “Get to the tower! We can take it from here!”

Aelita ran past the Blok as Ulrich killed it, but she stopped in front of the tower.

Odd killed another Hornet, “I feel like the Hornets will keep coming!” 

Reylin turned to Aelita, “Get to the damn tower! You can end this all if you hurry!”

Aelita nodded and finally entered. 

 

The blue interior lit up as the guardian stepped to the center. It lifted her up to the top floor and gave a control screen. Aelita placed her hand on it, successfully deactivating the tower. 

 

Jeremy punched in the code, “Return to the Past, now!” 

\------------------------------

Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich were back where they were this morning- at the vending machines.

Yumi walked up shortly after, “I feel like that blackout was apart of something bigger. Tell me I’m wrong.”

Jeremy nodded, “No, I agree with you. I’m starting to think XANA was doing a test run like we did with your weapons.”

“What do we do?” Odd asked, “And are you any closer to materialization?”

“1- We wait and fight whatever comes. 2- I don’t know. It’s very frustrating work.”

Ulrich ruffled Jeremy’s hair, “You’ll get it. We all believe in you.”

The class bell rang.

“Well, back to the grind. Ms. Hertz is giving a lecture on photosynthesis today,” Ulrich rubbed his temples.  The boys waved goodbye to Yumi and continued their day.

 

Quite an adventure, but nothing they couldn’t handle.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Code Lyoko on youtube and decided to make a character. Hopefully this goes well since I'm also writing another fic for SDR2.   
> Update schedule is shit and school is starting up soon. Don't be mad if I take forever. 
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudo! It really helps me to know what to write!
> 
> (On tumblr: @AstrydRyder)


End file.
